With You
by madamada-chan
Summary: Makoto and Haruka are angels who have been joined at the hip since birth, until a feud between Heaven and the Underworld had forced them apart. Rin, Nagisa, and angel-in-training Rei know the two remain as close as ever, but recent happenings threaten to separate them forever.


**Disclaimers**: Free! belongs to KyoAni and the novel it was based on, High Speed, was written by Ouji Kouji. This is just fanwork.

-x-

"So you're saying I'm dead?" A boy wearing red-framed spectacles asked the bright-eyed blonde boy in front of him, eyeing the latter suspiciously.

The other broke the news to him rather cheerfully. "Yup!" He replied, beaming. "Nice to meet you, Rei-chan. My name is Nagisa. I am an angel. And this here is Haru-chan, angel of death at your service!"

He motioned to a slightly taller boy beside him with hair as dark as the night sky and eyes the color of the ocean sparkling under the summer sun. Far from the grim images he had seen on fiction books, this 'angel of death' was

"Beautiful…" Rei uttered in admiration. He snapped out of his reverie as soon as he realized he had said it out loud, covering his embarrassment with a cough. "A… Anyway. What do you plan to do with me now?"

"We're here to pick you up!" Nagisa happily told him, clasping his hand. "You see, you fell off the boat-"

"It was an eco-tour to see dolphins" Rei corrected.

"- Right!" Nagisa nodded, then continued on. "You fell off the boat while pulling up a teenager who threw tantrums when the dolphins started swimming away."

"I see… So I drowned to my death huh."

"Actually, you didn't die right there. One of the dolphins swam back and hauled you over to the shore. You were still alive when the ambulance brought you here at the hospital, but you died of pneumonia soon after. Rei-chan, why did you sign up for that boat ride-"

"Eco-tour" Rei emphasized

"- if you didn't know how to swim?"

Rei blushed at this question. He looked away from Nagisa as he answered. "I wanted to see the dolphins no matter what. I've seen them at an aquarium and dolphin shows before, but I heard they're the most beautiful when swimming in their natural environment."

"I see… Well, the the King of Heaven was pleased with your bravery in saving that girl's life even at the cost of your own. So!" Nagisa clapped his hands once. "He has decided to give you a second chance!"

"Really?! So you mean I'm going to live?" Rei asked hopefully, before Nagisa promptly- and gladly- burst his bubble.

"Nope!"

Rei's head dropped.

"You get the chance to become an angel like us!" Nagisa held his hand again, tighter this time, and vigorously shook it.

"… Huh?" Rei blinked, looking completely confused.

"If you choose to, you can be an angel-in-training, and if you pass, you'll become a full-fledged angel!"

Nagisa turned around and showed Rei his back, which had wings white as clouds.

"And if I fail…?"

Nagisa's bright grin turned into a bitter smile.

"Then… You move on."

"I see…" Rei sighed. "So I guess that means, if I refuse to… 'become an angel'… I 'move on' right now?"

"Right-o!" Nagisa's enthusiastic reply made Rei feel like he just hit the jackpot in a million dollar question-and-answer TV show. "But you don't have to answer right now, you've still got a few days before your funeral. At that time Haru-chan really has to detach your soul, so think about…"

"I'll do it"

Rei said firmly.

"I want to go before my funeral. I… don't want to see my family mourning for me."

"Are you sure about this?"

'Haru-chan', who had been sitting on the windowsill and looking out the window all this time, finally spoke.

"Yes." Rei nodded.

The dark-haired angel got up and walked towards the hospital bed where Rei was sitting. He raised his right hand and drew a horizontal line on thin air where 'a transparent, golden scythe' (that was the best description Rei could come up with) materialized out of nowhere. Intricate markings then started to glow all over it as a very thin golden thread- no thicker than a strand of hair- appeared tying Rei's chest to the chest of the body lying on the hospital bed he had been sitting on all this time.

Rei flinched. It was a very peculiar feeling looking down at his body that had just been pronounced dead- mere moments ago, he surmised from the color of his (body's) skin.

"I'm ready."

He closed his eyes tightly at first, not wanting to see his soul getting detached from his body, but changed his mind right away, giving in to curiosity. In one smooth, swift swing of his scythe, the angel of death severed the only thing connecting Rei's soul to his body. And just as quickly, all traces of the scythe disappeared.

After one last look at the green walls, framed pictures of flowers decorating it, the pristine white bed sheets and… what was once his body, Rei walked out of his hospital room along with the two angels he had just met.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Rei-chan!"

**With You**

An alarm clock beeped three times before a hand reached for the snooze button then went on to fumble around the wooden bedside table, fingers brushing against the base of a chic lampshade, a pile of books, and finally on a pair of crimson-framed spectacles. Rei got up, rubbed his eyes then put on his glasses as he made his way to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he looked no different from before he died. The only real change was that living people could no longer see him.

It has been a month since he had died, and in that amount of time he had read all the books Nagisa had given him and had gotten the basics- from what angels are, their history and hierarchy, down to what angels do in their daily lives. So far, he has learned that older angels take younger angels under their wing who, in turn, serve as their aide. Nagisa is then the protégé of 'Haru-chan', whose name he eventually found out was Haruka, and later still found out he prefers to be called Haru as he had been teased all his life for having a feminine name and had been mistaken for a girl one too many times.

For the first part of his training, Rei has to learn how to fly. Nagisa was very pleased to tell him that he would be taking flying lessons from Haru, who has earned a reputation in Heaven as the best at flying. Haru had been reluctant at first, saying it was too much work, but with Nagisa's tireless pleading he eventually gave in.

Not wanting to be a disappointment, Rei had read up all week and covered no less than a dozen books on the theories and fundamentals of flying- angel style. He knew the steps from getting off the ground to the right rhythm and timing of flapping one's wings, the ideal speed and altitude for beginners, flying through different weather conditions, and even right down to the perfect form for both basic and competitive flying (apparently angels do this for fun once a year, usually during the coming of age ceremony).

After checking, double-checking, and checking and double-checking again that he hadn't forgotten anything, Rei got dressed and went to Haru's house. Haru lives alone on a house up a few flights of stairs from the street, and very close to a temple, just a few steps below the temple gate called _torii_. Where angels live, a barrier surrounding it protects it from the outside world, and the effect ranges from making it look like an old, abandoned building to downright invisible. Only fellow angels and other spirits can freely pass through that barrier, and there was also one on Rei's place.

He paused outside Haru's house, which bore a silver nameplate outside that read "Nanase", took a deep breath, then rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

He heard Nagisa yell from inside followed by running footsteps that stopped just from right behind the door. With a click and a soft creak, the wooden door opened.

"Good morning, Rei-chan! Come in, come in!" Nagisa beckoned.

"Thanks for having me over…" Rei mumbled meekly.

As he was taking off his shoes at the entryway, the smell of grilled fish wafted to his nose. Humming, Nagisa led him to the dining area where Haru was indeed grilling fish on the kitchen. On the opposite counter, Nagisa skittered over to grab nice and lightly browned bread slices that had just popped out of the toaster.

"You're just in time for breakfast! Come, have a seat." Nagisa motioned to the low table as he put the plate of toasts down beside the teapot.

Rei sighed. After eating with Haru and Nagisa since the day he died, it did not take long for him to resign to the fate of eating mackerel for the rest of his afterlife. And as much as he wanted to complain, he could not, because Haru's cooking was just that good.

After a hearty meal, the three of them headed out and went straight to where they would be holding his first flying lesson.

-x-

"A swimming pool?"

"Yup!"

Nagisa beamed as he tossed a life vest to Rei. They were currently standing at the poolside of what looked like a high school's swimming pool.

"This is the best place for beginners to learn. Because if you fall, you go straight into the water! And it's okay if you don't know how to swim, this time you've got a life vest!"

Nagisa patted Rei comfortingly, as if reassuring him that he had not forgotten the fact that he had died from drowning.

'_What were you going to do if I had developed a phobia of water after drowning?' _Rei thought, eyeing Nagisa warily.

"Plus, Haru-chan and I are here. Right? Haru-cha…"

When Rei and Nagisa turned towards where Haru was standing, what they saw was a mere flash of something moving very fast towards the pool then a splash.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa called after the older angel and, giggling, went on to explain "Haru-chan really loves water, you see. Ah, look!"

Following Nagisa's gaze, Rei looked at Haru who was swimming in graceful strokes underwater. His form was so beautiful, his movement so mesmerizing, he looked just like

"He looks just like a dolphin when he swims, eh?"

As if reading his mind, Nagisa voiced out his thoughts. Even if he could not take his eyes off of Haru, Rei could tell simply from Nagisa's voice that he too must have been looking at his mentor with awe. How he wished he could learn to swim like that. He made a mental note to ask Haru to teach him after he has learned how to fly. He was so determined, he would beg if he had to.

"Right then! Rei-chan, while we're waiting for Haru-chan to finish his lap and come back here, why don't try opening your wings?"

Nagisa's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"R… Right" Rei nodded.

According to the books he had read, angels can make their wings appear at will when they need it, and disappear when they no longer do. All he had to do was close his eyes, feel the warmth originating from his heart where a soul's 'light'- the very core of his being- is, as that warmth spreads all the way to his back where his wings will appear.

… Or is supposed to.

Rei kept his eyes closed but nothing happened. He wiggled his back, still nothing happened. He bent over, bent sideways- left first then right- bent backwards and wiggled again, and still nothing happened. By the time he had finished a complete set of head, shoulders, knees and toes, and more back wiggling, which Haru had been wordlessly watching as he held on to one side of the pool, Nagisa had already finished his mackerel lunch box that Haru had prepared for each of them. It was past noon already.

Haru pulled himself out of the water and patted Rei's shoulder.

"Don't think too much, just feel."

"I don't understand, Haruka-senpai."

"Just set your mind free."

Rei's head fell in dejection. This seemed so easy when he was reading about it. Just as he was about to give up, an angel came flying- more like _rushing_- towards them. He landed swiftly, almost tripped three times doing so, held on to his knees to catch his breath for half a minute, then dashed towards Haru.

"Haruka-senpai! Haruka-senpai! A message from Rin-senpai" The angel uttered in between huffs. "There's an old man who is about to die at the hospital. His wife has come down to be reunited with him."

"That's Ai-chan. He's Rinrin's aide." Nagisa whispered to Rei as they watched the exchange.

"Ai-chan? Rinrin?"

As if he heard him, the young angel turned towards them.

"Nagisa-kun! Please stop calling me that! Ah…"

Noticing Rei for the first time, he walked towards him and extended his slender hand for a hand shake.

"You must be the new angel-in-training. Nice to meet you, I am Nitori Ai. I am the protégé of Haruka-senpai's friend, Rin-senpai. He is also an angel, but unlike Haruka-senpai, he is a messenger. He flies the fastest among all the angels!" Ai introduced himself, eyes getting all starry as he talked about his mentor.

"I better go back. Until we meet again, Haruka-senpai, Nagisa-kun, and you too Rei-kun." Smiling, he waved goodbye and flew away.

Haru opened his wings. He grabbed Rei around the waist from behind and lifted him up as he and Nagisa flew towards the local hospital.

"Let's go."

-x-

When they arrived, the nurses and doctor had just walked out the door. Inside the hospital room, there was one more nurse left inside who was just covering the patient's face with the pristine white blanket. He, too, soon left and as soon as he came out to join the others the doctor told him to inform the family of the patient's passing as well as the time of death.

Haru walked on, right past the medical staff and into the room. Rei mused that he still had to get used to the knowledge that the living could not see nor hear nor touch them. Inside was the old man- or his soul- sitting on top of his now dead body just as Rei did when he died. And just like back then, he could see the golden thread binding the soul's chest to that of the body's.

"Grandpa, it's time." Haru said, voice laden with gentleness and face relaxed into a small smile.

"Is it? Ah, I can finally rest." The elderly man nodded, his face calm and peaceful.

Haru brought out his transparent, golden scythe and approached the hospital bed to cut off the golden thread.

"The scythe that angels of death like Haru-chan carry are a gift from the King of Heaven. Those who wield it are given the power to undo the contract- that golden thread- that binds a soul to the body." Nagisa explained as Haru cut off the golden thread.

"Also, there's someone who came to see you." Haru told the old man.

"Eh?"

From the door, an elderly lady walked in. She stopped in front of them and gave a sweet smile. Rei's eyes widened in realization.

"This lady can see us. She's already…"

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!"

The couple excitedly called out to each other.

Nagisa continued, looking the elderly couple with a fond smile. "But among the angels of death, Haru-chan is special."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Nagisa giggled.

Haruka took the loose ends of the golden threads coming from their chests and put it on their upturned palms. He then joined their hands together, and clasped his hands over theirs. A dazzling white light glowed from Haru's chest and travelled all the way to their hands.

When he took his hands off the couple's and they parted their palms, they were overjoyed to see that their golden threads had become one.

"You see, Haru-chan also has the power to bind souls of people who wish to be reunited after death and be together forever in the afterlife." Nagisa explained.

As he listened to this, Rei felt something warm trickling from one eye and then the other. He quickly wiped his eyes, but he knew it was too late. Nagisa had seen him cry, even if the other boy did not say anything. But really, knowing Nagisa, he knew he'd be in for some crazy teasing later.

-x-

It was already dark by the time they left the hospital. Nagisa said he was hungry, to which Haru suggested they come over for dinner. He was planning to make mackerel pasta.

They were climbing up the stairs when they heard rustling from the bushes. Rei flinched and instinctively moved closer to Haru, who crouched down. Rei was steeling himself when a white, furry head popped out.

"Meow"

A tiny white kitten came out and walked towards Haru in tentative steps. The little one stopped right in front of him, where he got spoiled with gentle scratching and petting from Haru's light hands. Sighing in relief, Rei followed Nagisa who walked on ahead of Haru as if this was something he was already used to.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, a strong wind blew. The glass wind chimes hanging on Haru's window as well as the small bells on the temple not too far from his house swayed and jingled. Frightened, the cat quickly ran away.

"What a strong wind" Rei commented, trying to block dust from getting into his eyes.

"This is not just wind, Rei-chan. Stay alert, there's something here." Nagisa warned, frowning.

Looking at Haru who was at the landing halfway down the stairs, Rei noted that he had the same watchful expression. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye a formless black thing whooshed right past Haru and straight towards where they were standing.

"Nagisa!" Haru yelled out as he bolted up the stairs.

Rei reflexively shielded the shorter Nagisa with his body and shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for whatever might happen. At that very moment, he felt warmth spread from his chest all the way to his back… and then something he had never felt before his entire life- a soft fluttering on his back. He held on to Nagisa tighter, but whatever impact he was expecting never came.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa suddenly called out.

Opening his eyes, Rei saw a hooded figure towering above them, standing between him and Nagisa, and 'the formless thing' that was charging towards them earlier. Now he could clearly see it was a black dog, growling. The hooded figure, who had a black scythe on his hand, pointed it towards the dog.

"Go back where you came from. This is no place for you."

Growling, the dog stepped back. It stared at Makoto for a moment with the gaze of a warrior estimating an opponent, and walked away. Rei could feel right there that the black dog knew he was no match.

"Makoto…"

Haru called out in a voice Rei had never heard before. It was the voice of addressing to someone familiar. No… more like someone very, very dear.

"Who is he?" Rei asked Nagisa.

"Mako-chan. Haru-chan's childhood friend. They've been joined at the hip since birth… Until a few years ago, when Mako-chan was banished from Heaven right after their coming of age ceremony. His black scythe is the same as Haru-chan's… except unlike Haru-chan who sends souls to Heaven, Mako-chan sends souls to the Underworld."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. Mako-chan is a grim reaper."

-x-

To be continued

A/N: Nice to meet you, madamada-chan here with my first Free! multi-chapter fic ^^ Please note that all the things I have written and will be writing in this fic about angels are _purely made up, fabricated, and has no basis whatsoever_. I am writing this purely for fun, and hope you enjoy it just a little bit too.


End file.
